The Taste of Pleasure
by The Crystal Rose
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta explore the wonders of food... behind closed doors. NSFW, lemon warning, made for the November Mature BVDN Edition for WJS Community! [6 prompts total - 300 words each]
1. Prompt 1: Cheesecake

_AN:_ This is my submission for the November MATURE BVDN hosted on the We're Just Saiyan Community (sister site to Unnatural Lovers). Please be warned that it does contain mature sexual adult content and also note that I have not given up on ANY of my stories, however life has been extremely busy and the time to write is slim. Please be patient, I will return to Book II soon!

Thank you Mallie for hosting this BVDN for us! It was a blast and I can't wait to see everyone else's submissions. If you are not a member of the WJS community of Google+ or the forum for Unnatural Lovers, please join!

_SUMMARY:_ Bulma and Vegeta explore the wonders of food… behind closed doors.

_WARNING:_ This story is rated M for the following: graphic sexual content and strong language. This is for mature audience only and is not suitable for the ages under 18! You have been warned fairly!

_BVDN Theme:_ Dessert

…_And onto the story…_

_The Taste of Pleasure_

_Prompt 1: Cheesecake_

He watched her, her lips forming perfectly over the metal fork as it entered her mouth. It was really unfair of her to inflict such a punishment on him and his eyes narrowed at the thought. It had been a four days since he last had her, but it felt like ages. He remember their argument so vividly, but could hardly recall why they fought in the first place.

A muscle in his jaw jerked as her tongue peeked out to lick at the deliciousness. He could hear the soft moans from across the table as she took another bite. Each movement a caress, the fork sliding across the plate slowly like a dance, the glitter in her eyes seductive and inviting.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was out of his seat, the fork just having left her mouth, before he covered it with his own. He could taste the sweetness on her tongue as his battled with hers, his right hand fisting into her hair, tilting her head back, while his left hand smoothed down her neck to the low cut neckline of her shirt.

Bulma gasped before her eyes slide closed in triumph, her back arching into his eager hand as he massaged her aching breast. She felt a rush of wind as she was lifted from the chair, objects being forced off the table with a swipe, before her back met the surface. He made short work of removing her pants, flinging the flimsy material away.

As he removed his own, he growled at her, "Never again," before sliding his hands down her legs to her knees, pulling them apart, and filling her all to eagerly. Neither cared for the forgotten cheesecake as it lay splattered beneath them on the floor.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	2. Prompt 2: Milk Chocolate

_AN:_ Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Here is another installment to the BVDN submission! Hope you all enjoy the day with your families!

_DISCLAIMER:_ Don't own…

_WARNING:_ This story is Rated M for the following: sexual content and strong profane language. It is suitable for Mature Audience only! You have been warned fairly!

BVDN Theme: Dessert

_...And onto the story…_

_The Taste of Pleasure_

_Prompt 2: Milk Chocolate_

The sensation overall felt weird and he was skeptical. It seemed completely unhygienic and he eyed the bowl with distrust, but the look on her face halted any complaint that formed on his tongue. She was excited, eager, and the black see-through negligee she wore made him reconsider.

She stood over him and he could see the crotchless panties she wore clearly. He didn't entirely understand the purpose of fucking with clothes on in this circumstance, but again, he held his tongue.

Bulma held the warm bowl of milk chocolate in her hand as she stood over him on the bed. "Are you sure?" she asked as she knelt over him, her finger sliding smoothly into the chocolate before she held it over his chest as little bits dripped onto his skin. He wanted to grimace at the sticky sensation, but when her finger dipped again and moved further south, his eyes grew wide.

Bulma smirked as her hand circled his cock, her glistening fingers coating the hardened length with delicate chocolate. He jumped at the feeling and said, "This…" he swallowed, "is completely unsanitary…" he moaned when she suddenly dived, her mouth covering his precious member, her tongue darting out to lick and tease him.

She moaned as the chocolate coated her tongue, his taste ever present, before she lifted her head and smiled sweetly, "But it tastes oh so good!" She took him in her mouth again and stopped all too soon. "Doesn't it feel good… my prince?"

He growled, his hands tugging at the ki-draining cuffs, her teasing only further igniting his heated blood, but he refused to answer her, his hips lifting in a silent demand. She smirked at his reaction as she lifted another chocolate-coated finger. "I thought it was unsanitary?"

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


End file.
